


Hair Dye

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Humor, I still have no idea what to tag half the time, Just for giggles, Pranks, Randomness, but Demyx is a little prankster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: Sometimes pranks can seem fun...but not to everyone...when someone goes around using hair dye on the Organization members, things eventually get out of hand.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Axel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another one of my older stories that started in 2015. Again all posted on my FF.net account but I am trying to post more here as well. So this old story just started off as a photoshop thing and then just got random from there. 
> 
> So please be aware these early chapters are from 2015, and my writing has improved since then, but this is just one story I really enjoyed writing so I wanted to share it over there.

One night at The Castle that Never Was, everyone was asleep, except for Demyx. He was quietly walking through the castle, making sure he didn't make any loud noises. In one of his hands, there was a bag full of bottles of hair dye. There was a variety of colors, and Demyx planned to use them all.

Demyx soon stood in front of Axel's room. He carefully opened the door and stepped inside. He saw Axel sleeping on the bed. Demyx chuckled as he pulled out one of the bottles of hair dye. He slowly walked over to Axel and opened up the hair dye and began his little prank.

The next day Axel woke up, got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom that was connected to his room. Groggily Axel turned on the lights and walked over to the sink. He stared at himself tiredly for a moment before waking up to shock and giving out a yell.

"What the hell is this?!" Axel said as he looked at his reflection.

Something wasn't right with his hair, it wasn't his usually bright red. Somehow his hair was now a sky blue! Axel turned on the sink and started splashing water on his head, trying to wash it off, but nothing happened. He went to the shower and put a lot of soap in his hair and scrubbed it like crazy. After washing out the soap and drying his hair he went back to the mirror to check his hair. But nothing had changed. His hair was still that sky blue.

"When I find out who did this…” Axel grumbled angrily to himself. "Oh they better hope I don't find them… or they will be in pain."

Axel stood in front of his door, he didn't want to head out into the Grey Room and have everyone see him. He knew they would probably laugh at him. He didn't want to be laughed at...he would be mocked for a long time. So Axel put up his hood and headed out of his room.

Axel entered the Grey Room, the only ones in the room were Saix, Demyx, Luxord, and Larxene. Saix was standing at his usual spot and the others were on the couches. Axel then walked up to Saix, but before Axel could say anything Saix spoke first.

"Axel, why is your hood up?" Saix asked.

"Uh… no reason," Axel said trying to avoid the conversation.

Saix gave Axel a serious, emotionless face. "You're hiding something."

Axel shook his head. "No… No I'm not."

Saix continued to stare at Axel, not believing him. At this moment the other organization members in the room were looking at Axel. He would keep denying it, until the blue in his hair finally faded. But Axel didn't know how long that would take. Larxene was suspicious of Axel, so she had snuck up behind Axel and pulled his hood off from.

Then there was silence. All four org members were staring at Axel's new blue hair. Axel lowered his head, feeling slightly embarrassed. After that moment of silence Larxene started to chuckle, and soon Luxord also started to chuckled. Demyx start to laugh and Saix actually had a smirk on his face.

"Stop it!" Axel shouted. "It's not funny!" He turned around and faced Larxene. "Did you do this to my hair?!"

Larxene shook her head. "As funny as this is. I didn't dye your hair."

Axel then asked Luxord, who also said he didn't dye Axel's hair. And both Demyx and Saix also said didn't either. But Axel didn't believe any of them. "I know someone in this castle did it. And I'm going to find out who did it," Axel said before storming off out of the Grey Room. Saix watched Axel leave and let out one small laugh, thinking about how ridiculous he looked.

As Axel walked back to his room he ran into Roxas and Xion. Both of them stared wide-eyed at Axel. "Uh...Axel...what did you do to your hair?" Roxas asked.

"You look really different," Xion added.

Axel grumbled. "It's none of your business." Axel said before walking past Roxas and Xion. Roxas and Xion looked at Axel as he walked over, then they looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing how to react to what had just happened.

Axel walked back to his room, and thankfully didn't run into any other members. Axel walked into his room and lied down on the bed. He still couldn't believe that someone had dyed his hair. Axel ran his hand through his hair. He looked so different and so weird with blue hair, it didn't suit him at all. Axel also thought how odd it would look when would use his fire attack, his blue hair would just seem out of place. He hated it but he knew everyone was going to laugh at him and mock him. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of this. He knew he had to find out who did this and make them pay. But little did Axel know, he wasn't the only one who would be laughed at… there soon would he others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see there will be other members that get their hair dyed. Who they are? Find out next time (or check the FF.net version if you wanna see sooner lol)


	2. Saix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it has been so long since I looked back on these early chapters. I have tired to catch as many errors as I could, but either way, enjoy!

After everyone in the castle had fallen asleep, Demyx snuck out of his room and tiptoed down the hall. He still had the bag of hair dye with him. He had enjoyed Axel’s little outburst early, his prank had worked perfectly. Demyx was glad that Axel had no idea who had done the prank. Though Demyx was a little worried if Axel where to find out that he did it, Axel did seem pretty angry about his hair. Demyx chuckled,  _ “No matter what, his hair makes him look ridiculous. I wish I could have thought of this sooner. It’s so much fun.” _ Demyx thought to himself. Demyx searched through the hair dye colors and pulled out a new bottle of hair dye.  _ _ Now it was time for another person to get pranked. Demyx made his way to the next  _ “victim _ ” and he carefully opened the door and walked inside. 

The next day Axel woke up earlier than usual and looked at himself in the mirror. He still had blue hair. Axel sighed and headed out of his room and quickly made his way down to the Grey Room. He had woken up early so he could get his missions and leave as soon as possible, before anyone saw him. Axel entered the Grey Room and saw Saix standing at his usual spot...but something was different. Saix’s hair was a bright red! 

Axel walked up to Saix and glared at him. “Are you trying to mock me or something?!”

“What do you mean?” Saix asked with his normal, emotionless voice.

“Why did you dye your hair red?!” Axel asked with frustration. 

Saix shook his head. “I didn’t dye my hair. I woke up to find it like this. At first I thought you may have done it, but after seeing your reaction to my hair I think it may be someone else.”

“You don’t seem to care. Aren’t you at least a little angry someone dyed your hair?”

“No,” Saix said, not changing his bland, emotionless expression. “I do not need to let a little thing like to get in the way of work. It is a worthless thing to get upset about. It doesn’t prevent me from working. Now you should get on to your own work Axel.”

Axel sighed. “Fine... but I still am going to find out who did this.” Axel then got his missions and left.

Saix was then left alone in the Grey Room, waiting for the next member to come and get their missions. While alone Saix thought about his hair. The truth was, he was extremely angry by it.  _ “Whomever thought this would be funny is sadly mistaken… they will pay for this,”  _ Saix thought to himself. He didn’t show it, he stayed emotionless on the outside, but no one knew that he was furious on the inside. 

Throughout the rest of the day the other members came and saw his hair. Some of the members, like Larxene, Demyx, and Xigbar laughed at him. Roxas and Xion looked at him very confused. The others just looked at him oddly, with a questioning look. When Roxas and Xion asked why his hair was red, he responded that he didn’t know and that they should not ask about it. Saix was easily able to keep his emotionless expression and voice through the whole day, though he was very tempted to burst into an angry rage at any of the org members he thought may have dyed his hair. 

That night when Saix returned to his room, he went to his bathroom mirror and stared at himself for the longest time. The more he looked at his red hair, the angrier he got. And he ended up punching the wall on the right side of the mirror, leaving a smallish crater in the wall where his fist was. 

After that Saix tried to wash out the hair dye, he had already tired earlier in the morning but nothing had worked. But Saix was going to try again. He did two washes of his hair with shampoo and conditioner, but there was no change. Saix still had red hair. Everytime he looked at his hair, he kept thinking it looked like Axel’s hair...when it was still red. Thinking about Axel’s new blue hair made Saix chuckle a bit, but he was still very angry about his own hair. 

Saix laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. Saix couldn’t believe that something so insignificant and stupid could get his so angry. Saix started to wonder, would there be another org member tomorrow with dyed hair? Who would it be?


	3. Xigbar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes forget how short these older chapters, but it is what it is. And I still remember having fun writing it.   
Enjoy!

That night, Demyx once again snuck out into the hallway. As he walked down the hallway he snickered to himself. He was really enjoying this, even though Saïx didn't have an angry outburst in front of other members, like Axel did, it was still so funny to see him with red hair. Soon all the other Organization would look just as ridiculous. Demyx couldn't wait to see the reaction of his next  _ ‘victim’ _ .

The next morning Axel once again woke up early, he still didn't want to be seen by anyone. He made his way into the Grey Room, where Saix where standing. Saix still stood in the room, acting bored and emotionless, not giving a care at all. Axel walked up to Saix to see if he had any missions for the day. 

“You have no missions for today Axel,” Saix stated.

Axel grumbled. “Great. So now I will go spend all day in my room.”

“And why don’t you just stay out here, in case we end up needing you to help out someone else?” Saix asked.

“I don’t need anyone else seeing my hair!” Axel shouted as he pointed to his blue hair. 

Saix chuckled. “You are still upset about that? That is very foolish of you to still care about something like that.” 

Axel grumbled and stormed over to one of the couches and sat down. He pulled his hood over his head and leaned back on the couch. Soon a few other members came into the room. Roxas, Xion, Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen all entered the room. Roxas and Xion looked over to where Axel was sitting before leaving for a mission together. The rest of the members sat down on the couches in the room. 

Then out of nowhere a portal appeared in the ceiling and Xigbar jumped down from it. As soon as he jumped down everyone looked at him.The black parts of Xigbar’s hair was dyed red and the grey parts were dyed a golden yellow. 

“Alright! Who did this!” He shouted angrily. He summoned his arrowguns and pointed held them up at his sides. “Who thought this was a funny idea?!” 

Saix started right at Xigbar. “Calm down. There is no need to get so worked up.” 

“Shut up! Look at me! I look like a clown!” Xigbar shouted again. He then faced the other members and pointed his arrowguns at them. “Now which one of you did this!?” 

“Stop it now,” Saix said as he grabbed Xigbar from behind. “This behavior of yours is not acceptable.” 

“Stop acting like you don’t care that someone dyed your hair. Don’t you want to find out who did it?!” Xigbar asked as he tried to break from Saix’s grasp. 

“I do not need to care about these things. I don’t need it to interfere with my work,” Saix said in his monotone voice as usual. He looked towards Lexaeus. "Help me restrain him.” 

Lexaeus nodded and walked over to help hold Xigbar back from attacking any of the other members. “Let go of me! I need to find out who did this!” 

“Bring him to his room,” Saix instructed Lexaeus. Lexaeus stayed silent but nodded and started to drag Xigbar out of the Grey Room. Xigbar shouted and complained while trying to get out of Lexaeus’s grasp but he was unable to do so. 

As soon as he was dragged out of the room the other members started to laugh. They thought Xigbar looked completely ridiculous with his bright new hair colors. But after a few minutes everyone stopped and looked around. Not all of the Organization was in the room, but the ones in the room started to wonder who was going around dying the hair of the other members. They started to wonder if they would be next. 


	4. Larxene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay next chapter up and ready. Thank you to those who have read this and enjoyed it so far!!

Once everyone was asleep, Demyx stepped out of his room again. He walked down the hallway and stood in front of the next ‘victim's’ door. Demyx stared at the door for a minute, he was a little afraid what would happen if he was found out. But after a few deep breaths he entered the room, hair dye in hand. 

The next morning, some of the members had gone off on missions. Axel actually had a mission and was glad to get out of the castle. Xigbar was nowhere to be found. The only people in the Grey Room where Demyx, Saix, Xaldin and Luxord. Demyx was strumming his sitar while Luxord while playing Xaldin in a card game. But the next moment Larxene burst in, her eyes full of anger. 

“Who thought this was funny?!” she shouted as she pointed to her hair, which was a bright pink. “I am going to kill whoever did this!” 

The other members stared at her for a moment before laughing out loud, though Saix only smirked. Larxene spun around and looked at each member in the room. “You all know this isn’t funny! I know one of you must have done.” She summoned her knives. “You better come and confess!” 

The other members quickly stopped laughed, and Larxene looked over at Demyx. She stormed over to him and pointed her knives at him. “So you think this is funny? Did you do this?” 

Demyx quickly put his hands up over his face in a defencive position. “N-No! I didn’t do it!” Demyx’s voice shook with fear as he spoke.

“Oh really?” Larxene’s face grew angrier. “Is that the truth?!” 

“Yes yes!” Demyx cried. “I said I didn’t do it!” 

“You’re such a coward,” Larxene grumbled.

“Larxene,” Saix called out to her, “Stop harassing Demyx.”

“What’s it to you!?” Larxene shouted as she ran up to Saix. “You may not care, but I do! Someone here thinks this is so funny, but it’s not.” 

“Just forget about it and focus on your assignments,” Saix stated.

Larxene scoffed. “Well I guess I’ll just have to figure this out myself! And if I hear anyone of you laughing at me again…” Lighting ran around her knives and then shot out all around her. All the members ducked all nearly getting hit by a bolt of lighting. “You’ll regret it.” And with that she stormed off. 

Later in the day, Axel returned and gave his report to Saix. “So I heard what happened with Larxene. Haven’t seen her yet but I bet she looks pretty hilarious.”

“Her hair was just bright pink. There isn’t much to say about it,” Saix responded. 

“Come on… I know you probably found it funny. Anyways I also heard that she also threatened Demyx. Do you think he could really be the culprit?” 

Saix shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. Why and how could someone who doesn’t fill out their reports and sits around most of the time playing his sitar actually pull this off?” 

“Hmm, good point. But who do you think it is?” Axel asked as he crossed his arms.

“I have no idea. But if we don’t find out soon, we will have more angry members to deal with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big question for the entire story is just how will Demyx get away with it. Or how long will he at least :P


	5. Lexaeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter here and ready for all of you~! Thank you all so far who have read this, glad you are enjoying!

That night Demyx sat on his bed as he looked at his bag of hair dye. So far he already had gotten away with dying the hair of four members. But now he was starting to feel unsure if he should continue. Demyx was starting to get a little afraid of what would happen if he was caught, especially if he were to be caught by Larxene. Out of the four members she was the one who was the most ticked off. Demyx shuddered, remembering how angry she looked earlier when she yelled at him. 

_ “That was close…”  _ He thought to himself.  _ “She almost might have figured it out. I have to be more careful… gotta try not to laugh when I see the other members… no matter how funny they look.” _

Demyx then got up and walked into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror as he ran a hand through his hair.  _ “Should I maybe dye my hair? To throw off the other members. Maybe then they wouldn’t think it was me. Hmm… or maybe I should just wait a few days before going after the next member.” _

Demyx sighed as he walked back to his bed and looked again at the bag of hair dye. He started to look through it, looking at all the different colors. As he looked at all the different colors, a different thought crossed his mind. 

_ “What about Xemnas? We never see him outside of the meeting room. Does he ever even leave that room? Does he even sleep?”  _ Demyx sighed.  _ “He may be the hardest member to prank….” _

Demyx continued to look at all the different colors of hair dye, thinking carefully of what to do. Finally he came to a conclusion.  _ “I think I should dye one more members hair and then dye my own. If I dye my hair right after Larxene tried to accuse me, the others might get suspicious. Hmm, but who should I go after next?” _

Demyx sat there thinking over the remaining org members and who would be the best to prank. He first thought about Lexaeus, but Demyx figured that he might not have much of a reaction, since Lexaeus rarely ever talked and stuff. But maybe it would be good just to get it done with. Demyx then sifted through his bag of hair dye and picked out a color to dye Lexaeus’s hair. After picking out the color he then headed out of his rooms and quietly snuck down the hall.

The next morning the members came into the Grey Room and either got missions and headed off or sat around for awhile until they were told to do something. Saix still stood in the Grey Room, his hair still a very bright red, but he still didn’t show any signs of emotion. 

Part way through the day, Luxord, Xaldin, and Xigbar were sitting in the room, playing a card game, though Xigbar had his hood up since his hair was probably the most ridiculous. Demyx soon came in and walked up to Saix to see if he had any missions for the day. Demyx really hoped he didn’t have anything to do today so that way he could stay around to see what would happen when Lexaeus came in. 

“I have a recon mission for you today Demyx, I expect you to actually fill out the report properly this time,” Saix instructed as he handed Demyx the information about the mission. 

Demyx sighed as he took the papers, and summoned a dark corridor. But just as he was about to leave he heard the other members stop talking. Demyx turned around to see Lexaeus walking into the Grey Room, with his hair now a dark purple. 

As Demyx expected Lexaeus came into the room and sat down without a word. Even though he wasn’t giving any type of reaction Demyx still kinda found it funny. Though cause no one else was laughing Demyx bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from actually laughing. Lexaeus just sat there, silent as ever. That would make him the second person to give no reaction of having their hair dyed. Though the more Demyx stared he could see an angry scowl across Lexaues’s face. 

Demyx didn’t stick around to hear if Lexaeus would eventually say something or if one of the other members would laugh. He didn’t want to be yelled at my Saix for stalling his mission. But once Demyx was walking through the dark corridor and was all alone he let out a laugh. 

_ “This is going great. I almost have pranked almost have the organization. So tonight… I probably should dye my hair, just to be safe. But who should I go for after that?” _ Demyx wondered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah for Lexaeus I never could think of a good reaction for him. He is the most quiet after all so I figured he would be the same quiet but serious here. But next up is Demyx, how is he going to dye his hair? Hmm... heh.


	6. Demyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it is time for the Demyx chapter! How will Demyx dye his hair and what will happen after? Let's find out!

Demyx stood in front of his mirror in the bathroom. He had decided that tonight he would dye his hair, to hopefully make others think that he wasn’t the one going around dying everyone’s hair. He hoped that they would buy it, he would have to try his best to act real upset about it in the morning. It might be a little hard, but Demyx was sure he could pull it off. Now for the hard question… what color would he dye his hair?

Demyx sifted through his bag of hair dye colors.  _ “What do pick… Hmm what could I use to make myself look ridiculous,” _ Demyx looked at himself in the mirror again, thinking long and hard about what to do. 

Then a thought finally hit him. He had an idea of what color… or really what colors he should use on himself. He knew that it would make him look really silly and all the other members would probably laugh at him, but he had to do it. No matter how much the other members would laugh or mock him, as long as they didn’t suspect that he was the one with the hair dye, then it would be worth it. Now he just actually had to dye his hair. 

With a heavy sigh Demyx pulled two colors of hair dye out of his bag and began to dye his hair. Once he had finished he stared at himself for a long while, taking in how he looked now. He really did look ridiculous, and he was actually a little excited now. He actually wanted to see how the other members would react, and how he would act all pathetic back. And then after this next day he would process with his prank.

The next morning Saix was standing in the Grey Room as usual, with his hair still that bright red color. But of course he didn’t show that he was upset by this, he remained his normal emotionless self. 

A little while later, Luxord, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Xigbar entered the Grey Room. Xigbar refused to take off his hood, still complaining he looked like a clown, though Lexaeus didn’t have his hood on, probably because he didn’t feel as ridiculous as Xigbar did.

Larxene came into the room a little bit later, still looking furious as ever, though with her bright pink hair it made her just look funny. As she walked into the room she eyed each member, giving them angered looks as she got the info for her mission for the day. 

Larxene turned around to leave for her mission when she saw someone standing in the doorway of the Grey Room. They stood in the doorway for a moment before completely entering the Grey Room. 

The moment they stepped into the room, everyone broke out into laughter, Saix surprisingly even laugh a tiny bit. The person who entered the Grey Room was Demyx, and his hair was really something to laugh at. The spiked up part of Demyx’s hair was a dark green while the rest of his hair was a dark brown, making his hair look kinda like a tree. 

All the members in the Grey Room currently were laughing so hard, while Demyx just frowned. “Stop it!” He shouted. “It’s not funny!” 

The other members just kept laughing though, Larxene even dropped to the floor holding her side from laughing so much. 

“Oh my god…” Larxene said between laughs, “I can’t breath. Too funny.”

“Guys stop!” Demyx shouted again as he pulled up his hood. “I said it’s not funny.”

“Oh, but it is funny,” Axel’s voice said with a laugh from behind Demyx. Before Demyx could turn around, Axel pull off Demyx’s hood, revealing his ‘tree’ hair again. “You have just made the number one spot for most ridiculous.”

Demyx backed up from Axel and looked at all the members in the room. They all were looking right at his stupid looking hair, laughing and snickering. Demyx stomped his foot and cried, “You guys are being mean!” With that Demyx ran past Axel and out of the Grey Room, leaving the members in there to catch their breaths. 

Once Larxene had finally stopped laughing she stood up and recomposed herself. “How pathetic. He acted like such a baby.”

“And yet you didn’t throw a tantrum when your hair dyed?” Axel said with a smirk. 

Larxene’s eyes widens with fury at Axel, summoning her knives and having lighting flow around them. “What did you just say!?” 

Axel quickly jumped back. “N-Nothing!”

Larxene stormed up to him and pointed her knives right in his face. “You sure about that?”

“Yes! I am sure!” Axel said before holding his hands up in defeat.

Larxene glared at him then put away her knives. “I’m watching you.” Larxene then stormed out and headed off on her mission. 

Meanwhile back in Demyx’s room, he was sitting on his bed. Not crying, but laughing.  _ “They bought it, they actually bought it. They think I am all upset that someone dyed my hair. This is great. Now I can move on to the next member. But I still don’t know who it should be…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just gotta say thanks again for checking out this story. I know it is a silly old story of mine, but I hope it brings randomness and laughs!


	7. Vexen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with the next chapter here!   
Let's jump right back into it!

The next day in the Grey Room; Xaldin, Larxene, Luxord, and Xigbar were sitting on some of the couches, with Saix in his usual spot. Everyone watched the doorway, waiting for the next member to come in, waiting to see who would have their hair dyed. None of the members really talked to each other, they were curious who was going to be next. 

A little while later Demyx walked in, with his hood up and his sitar in hand. He walked in and headed to the over to one of the empty couches, away from the other members, and sat down. Demyx could hear some snickers coming from the other members. Sighing Demyx shifted down the couch a little, and then began to strum his sitar. 

The minutes passed and soon Roxas and Xion entered into the Grey Room, but neither of them had their hair dyed. They looked around the room at the other members, before getting their mission and headed off. 

As soon as they left though, Vexen came storming in, with his hair dyed a bright neon green. All the members sitting on the couches started to laugh, Vexen shot them a quick glare before walking up to Saix. 

“This is getting out of hand!” he shouted. “We must find who is responsible for this! Standing around doing nothing will not do us any good!”

“I assure you, we will find whomever has been doing this,” Saix replied. 

“This is completely ridiculous, how hard can it be to find the culprit behind this!?” Vexen asked.

“I am doing what I can to try and find out who is behind this.” Saix said. “Do not get so worked up over something so trivial.”

“Something so trivial? I am a scientist! I cannot go about my day looking as I do! This is not dignified!” Vexen retorted. 

“You should try and focus on your work Vexen,” Saix said, continuing his usual emotional tone. 

Vexen heard the laughs coming from the other members again, he turned to them and sent them an angered glare, “You all laugh, but I know you all are also are upset by this matter.” He then faced Saix again, “Even you are upset by this.”

Saix just stared at Vexen with his emotional expression. Not saying a word to him, he just continued to glare. 

“If you won’t care to figure this out, then I will get to the bottom of this myself! This hair dye… it isn’t normal. As you all probably know it won’t wash out. I am going to work on finding a way to get rid of it,” Vexen said before storming angrily out of the Grey Room. Once he had left, the members who were sitting on the couches looked at one another, even Demyx looked over at the group, though he kept strumming his sitar. 

“You really think he’ll find a way to get rid of the hair dye?” Xigbar asked.

“I hope so!” Larxene scowled. “I am sick of this! But what I want more is to find out who did this in the first place!” 

“Don’t we all…” Saix muttered quietly so no one could hear him. 

“The culprit may slip up eventually, only time can tell,” Luxord said as he took out a few of his cards. 

“You gotta admit though,” Xaldin said. “Vexen’s hair really ‘compliments’ his eyes.” 

The other members started to laugh and nodded in agreement. “It’s really does suit him,” Larxene said with a laugh. 

Demyx watched as the other members laughed over how Vexen has looked. He found it so fascinating that they all could be upset that their own hair was dyed, but as soon as another member comes along, they drop their anger temporarily and laugh at the other member. But what would happen the closer he got to having the whole Organization's hair dyed? He had already dyed six of the members hair, seven including himself. Demyx started to worry again, just what would they do to him once they found out that he was the one who did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I actually have a few photoshops of some of the members that have been done so far.   
Not all but at least some of them. 
> 
> https://clairefiredragon.tumblr.com/post/169858279170/clairefiredragon-clairefiredragon-three  
check it out if you want!


	8. Marluxia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple more chapters to go! But here is the next fun one in the line up!!

Demyx paced back and forth in his room that night. Thinking his plan over again. He had dyed half the Organization with his special hair dye. He only had seven to go. But now it was getting risky. Sooner or later someone might find out that he was behind it all. The remaining members seemed to be on higher alert now more than usual, except for Roxas and Xion. As far as Demyx could see, they just seemed more confused on what was going on with all of this. They did not seem to be as concerned as the other members. 

Demyx began to ponder more over this point.  _ “Perhaps if I don’t dye Roxas and Xion’s hair until last… maybe the other members would think they did it? No… I really doubt any of them would suspect the keyblade wielders to pull off something like this. And… I wouldn’t really want to try to frame it on them. But maybe… maybe I should dye their hair next? Hmm…” _

Demyx continued to pace back and forth as he thought more on the subject. The only members that were left were; Xemnas, Xaldin, Zexion, Luxord, Marluxia, Roxas, and Xion. Out of all the remaining members Demyx still had no idea how he was ever going to dye Xemnas’s hair, considering he had no idea if Xemnas ever left the meeting room. He would have to somehow find out if Xemnas did leave and where he went. 

_ “The guys has gotta sleep sometime right?” _ Demyx thought to himself. He still decided that it would best best to hold off on trying to dye Xemnas’s hair until a later time. 

Demyx walked back over to his bed and opened his bag of special hair dye. The special hair dye that had magical properties, making it possible to wash out for a very long period of time. He dug through the bag and looked at all the colors he had. Some of them he had used already of course, but he still had plenty more colors that remained unused. 

He had so many different colors though, far more than there were members. Demyx started to think maybe he should use two colors again, like he had done with Xigbar. Xigbar’s hair was probably one of his favorites that he had done. But he couldn’t seem to think of anything that could possibly top that ridiculousness. But he began to have another idea. Another color scheme for his next victim of the hair dye prank. 

He picked up the colors he needed and quietly snuck out into the hallway. He had to be much more quiet and sneaky now since there were now Dusks patrolling the hallways. There was usually one or two at night roaming around, just in case something happened, but ever since Demyx started his prank there were far more looming in the halls. 

Demyx looked around one corner to see two Dusks swishing around in the air. They looked around for a bit before turning around and going the way they came. Once he saw that the coast was totally clear he bolted towards the member’s room and snuck inside. He was going to have be quick about this before the Dusks came back, but he wanted to make sure this next one was just as great as the rest. 

The following morning Demyx walked into the Grey Room, pleading that he would not have some annoying mission to do. He really wanted to stay today and watch everyone’s reaction to the newest member of the hair dyed group. He especially wanted to see the reaction of the member whose hair he dyed.

Larxene, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Luxord were already sitting down at the couches. They seemed to be chatting among themselves about something. Demyx wanted to guess that it had to do with the hair dye as they all looked over at him and snickered, except for Lexaeus who remained his usual stoic self. 

Demyx sat down at once of the couches and thankfully Saix did not come over to yell at him about him having a mission. Saix of course still showed no signs of reaction to his hair, though it was still bright red as it ever was. It was only Saix and Lexaeus who gave the littlest reactions, though Lexaeus at least had looked frustrated compared to Saix when his hair was first dyed. 

Xigbar eventually came into the Grey Room. His hood was still up though as he made his way across the room. He was probably the only member left who actually still kept their hood up. Sure all the other members were mad and hated that their hair was dyed, but after the days passed they stopped keeping their hoods up. Even Demyx had his hood down for today, even though he knew the other members would make fun of him again. He tried to push that out of his mind as he stared at the door… waiting. 

Moments later an angry voice came from the hallway. “I swear! When I find out who is behind this… they won’t live to see tomorrow!” 

Marluxia stormed into the room with a furious glare. Though no one was paying attention to that of course. What they were looking at was his hair, which was probably the strangest one they had seen yet. 

Starting from the top of his head, his hair was a dark green, but as it went down his head, the color slowly faded into a lavender. Not only that, but there seemed to be glitter in both colors, which made it look all the more funny. As soon as he stood in the room, everyone began to laugh, except for Saix of course. 

Marluxia scowled as he scanned the room. “This is no longer a laughing matter! We know the culprit has to be someone in the Organization. This is foolish and you all know it!”

Larxene laughed as she stood up and walked over to Marluxia. She smiled slyly. “Oh come on Marly, you laughed at other members, why shouldn’t we do the same to you?”

Marluxia stepped closer to Larxene, staring her right. “Because this is no laughing matter. I look completely ridiculous! My beautiful hair, completely ruined.”

Larxene laughed. “Well! I didn’t know you cared so much about your hair. But I think these colors look good on you.”

Marluxia scowled again. Perhaps he was angry looking at Larxene cause she now had pink hair, or maybe he was ticked off by what she said. Or it could have been both… Demyx had the feeling it may have been both. 

“Don’t try to mock me, or is it actually… that you are the one behind this all?” Marluxia said, keeping his glare fixed on Larxene.

In response Larxene scoffed and crossed her arms and sneered. “Of course not! I would never stoop to something so stupid. But…” Larxene smirked as she continued. “I  _ really  _ think these colors suit you. It really brings out your eyes.”

Without a word Marluxia summoned his scythe and pointed it at Larxene while all the other members continued to watch with amusement. “You choose to mock me rather than try to find the one who caused this, then you are against me.”

“You can’t be serious,” Larxene groaned in annoyance.

“I would not be as upset with you, if your hair was not the color that was my own. Seeing that shade of pink reminds me of what my beautiful hair once was.”

Larxene rolled her eyes as she summoned her knives. “Oh my god, I can’t believe how overdramatic you are!”

All the members, except for Saix, took cover behind a couch, afraid what would happen with showdown between Marluxia and Larxene. Both of them had rage flowing in their eyes. But just as they were about to clash their weapons, they both ended up clashing their weapons into Saix’s claymore. 

Everyone in the room blinked as they tried to figure out how quickly Saix had moved over there. But he had stopped the fight, which everyone found to be a bit disappointing.

“There will be no fighting here. If any of you start a fight here, I will have to report it to the Superior,” Saix deadpanned, though there seemed to be a deep, angry, seriousness in his eyes. 

Larxene huffed as she summoned her knives. “It would have been a waste of my time anyways.” And with that she walked out of the room with not a word more. 

“This cannot go on any further Saix,” Marluxia said as he dismissed his weapon. “Haven’t the Dusks found anything?”

Saix shook his head. “I am afraid not. Whomever is doing this is far more sneaky that we originally thought.”

“How do we know its not the Dusks themselves?” Xigbar suddenly interjected. “Haven’t they been known to play a prank or two in the past?”

“I have looked into that, but cannot find any evidence that they are the ones to do it,” Saix replied. “But I assume you, I assure all of you, we will find out who did this. It’s only a matter of time now.”

That night Demyx couldn’t help but laugh to himself when he was back in his room. Marluxia’s reaction was far better than he expected! He never thought Marluxia was one to care so much about his hair. Though the more he thought about it, Marluxia’s hair did always look well kept. That and when ever he took off his hood, he always made his flower petals appear around him. He must have really taken his hair and looks seriously.

But another thing Demyx didn’t realize was… the Dusks. Why hadn’t he thought of trying to pin this on them? They could be the perfect ones to frame because he could care less what happened to them. 

_ “It would be perfect to try to frame it on them...but how would I do it? And would it even be believable? Ah… I don’t know...Maybe I should just stop this… But I am so close now. Almost done with everyone. Only a few more to go.” _


	9. Roxas and Xion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you read the title right here, this time we got 2 for the price of 1 haha. I figured I wanted 13 total chapters so I had to double up somehow. And Roxas and Xion were the easiest way to do it. Enjoy!

Demyx knew he had to be sneakier now. It was getting harder to walk about the hallways at night. Dusks flowed around everywhere now and it was hard to see if he was truly in the clear. He still kept a quick eye out as he walked around every corner. 

In the back of his mind he kept thinking how he could possibly pin this all on the Dusks. It would be so perfect if he could just frame them. He knew it would be wonderful if everyone thought it was the Dusks because then he would be in the clear and not have to worry about being caught. 

But the only question he still had was… how to do it. He still didn’t know how he could try to frame the Dusks for dying everyone’s hair. The Dusks didn’t have rooms like the members did. The Dusks just roamed about the castle and came when summoned. So finding out a way to frame the whole prank on them would take Demyx some time to figure out. He just hoped he could do it before he was actually caught. He had his plan for tonight and he hoped that everything went the way he wanted it. 

The next morning Demyx strolled into the Grey Room. He saw that only Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion and Axel were in the room, besides Saix. Axel stood by one of the windows, while Saix was in his usual spot, and the other members were sitting around on one of the couches. Demyx was a bit disappointed that not more members were going to be in the room to see the new hair dyed members. 

Demyx took his seat at one of the couches on the opposite side from the other members and began to strum his sitar like usual. He heard some of the members at the other couches talking to each other, but he couldn’t quite hear what they were saying. 

Moments later Vexen came storming into the room, his hair still a bright neon green. He walked right up to Saix, who of course still was calm and composed. 

“Have you anything to report Vexen?” Saix asked. 

“Other than this hair dye is filled with heavy magic then no! I still cannot understand how this hair dye can have such strong magic in it!” Vexen stated. 

“So you have not yet found a way to undo any of this?” Axel asked as he looked over in Vexen’s direction. 

Vexen turned and faced Axel. “Of course not! If I had I would have let you all know already! I have tried many things, but nothing seems to wash out this hair dye.” Vexen then shot his eyes back towards Saix. “And I suspect the culprit hasn’t surfaced yet?”

“Nothing as of yet,” Saix replied. 

“And what does Xemnas have to say about all of this?” Vexen asked. 

“He wants the culprit to be found as much as the rest of us do. But there isn’t much he can do when we don’t have any clues on who it could be,” Saix said. 

Vexen let out a ‘hmph’ as he crossed his arms. “There must be at least something we can figure out about this…”

At that moment, footsteps were heard approaching the Grey Room. Everyone turned their attention to the entrance as they awaited the next member to walk through. Much to everyone’s surprise, except for Demyx, two members walked into the Grey Room. It was Roxas and Xion… and both of them had their hair dyed! 

Not only that, but their hair colors were switched. Roxas now had black hair and Xion had a similar shade of Roxas’s golden blond.

“Two members in one day? Now that is new,” Zexion commented as he looked up from the book he was reading. 

“But does it mean anything?” Xaldin asked. “Would it mean that the culprit is getting impatient and just wants to hurry it along?”

Axel chuckled a little as he walked over to the keyblade wielders. “Well at least we now know it isn’t either of you two.”

Roxas frowned as he sent a quick glare over to Axel. “What? You thought it could have been me or Xion?”

Axel shrugged. “Well it’s always a possibility...”

Roxas raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Axel smiled. “You can never be sure with kids. Can’t always trust them.”

“Hey! What’s that’s supposed to mean!” Roxas retorted while Xion laughed. “And why are you laughing Xion? It’s not that funny.”

Xion tried to calm herself down. “It is at least a little funny. Just how we all look and everything.”

“I still don’t think what happened to me is very funny… at least you guys look pretty decent compared to me.”

“Heh, I guess that’s true,” Roxas laughed. “We don’t look half as ridiculous as you.”

The three got soon got into their own conversation about how each other looked and other things while the other members watched the scenario in front of them. Soon Vexen turned back to face Saix. “I suppose then we can rule those two off the list.”

“I suppose so…” Saix replied. 

“Though I still can’t figure out the reasoning for the order of it all…” Vexen said as he placed a hand on his chin. 

“The order of it?” Saix asked. 

“Yes. The order of whose hair was dyed first. There is no consistency with any of it. At first I thought I that whomever it was started with Axel and was going to work their way up, but then after you it seemed to just be random. It makes it very hard to pinpoint any reason for this order because of that. Perhaps if there was then maybe I could find some clue about who is behind this all,” Vexen explained. 

“Hmm… I see what you mean,” Saix said as he shuffled through his notes. 

“I am going to continue to look into this though, as it seems I am the only one who is dedicated enough to do so. I will get to the bottom of this and find out who is behind it as well as find a way to reverse the effect of the hair dye” Vexen said before he left the room. 

“I too will try to look into things. If we could the culprit before they get to the rest of the members… then that would be something nice…”


	10. Xaldin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, work and college stuff. But back again with the next chapter! Here we go!

Demyx dug through his bag of special magic-infused hair dye as he thought over which member would be next. There was only three remaining now; Xaldin, Zexion, Luxord, and the superior himself… Xemnas. Demyx still had yet to figure out how to find Xemnas and dye his hair… but he also determined if he could figure out where Xemnas was at night, he would be the last member. It just felt right to have their boss would be the last one on his list… but that still left three other members. 

Demyx went back and forth on his three choices for that night. He didn’t think it would be this hard at this point after pranking all the other members. As he did though he heard footsteps coming from outside in the hallway. Immediately he threw the bag of hair dye in the back of his closet and covered it with several spare cloaks.

He then jumped onto his bed and pretended to be sleeping. But there was never a knock on his door or anything. The footsteps had already trailed off by the time he was on his bed. Curious Demyx tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it, peering out into the hallway. He looked around and only caught a brief glimpse of someone walking down the hallway. 

_ “Who could be up this late besides me?” _ Demyx wondered as he stepped into the hallway and quietly closed the door behind him. 

He slowly walked in the direction he had seen the person and carefully checked his surroundings to make sure there were no Dusks in the area. As soon as he turned the corner he saw the backside of whom he was now following. It was none other than the superior.

_ “So he does leave the meeting room! This is perfect!” _ Demyx's thoughts exclaimed as he made sure to not follow too closely or he feared he may be caught. He kept close enough though that he wouldn’t lose sight of Xemnas. 

Soon enough Xemnas stopped in front of a section of blank wall causing Demyx to hide around the corner to prevent being seen. Xemnas did stand there for a moment as he looked back and forth before he placed a hand on the wall and slide it to the right. With that motion a secret keypad was revealed. Demyx have to cover his mouth to stifle his gasp. 

_ “A secret room? Or passageway? Does this maybe lead… to where he sleeps?” _ Demyx wondered as he watched carefully as Xemnas put in the code on the keypad. 

As soon as Xemnas was finished with the code, part of the wall faded away to in fact reveal a secret passageway. Once Xemnas walked through it though it faded away and the wall was back to normal. 

Demyx stared in almost disbelief. He couldn’t believe he actually had just seen that. He found that Xemnas had a secret hallway that most likely lead to a bedroom. Demyx almost wanted to jump for joy, but he knew it was late and that he still had other things to do. 

He ran back to his room and the first thing he did was write down the keycode he had seen Xemnas put in. He wanted to make sure he didn’t forget that code. He would need it if he ever wanted to finish his prank on the entire Organization. But as soon as that was done he retrieved his bag of hair dye and finally decided who would be the next member to be hair dyed.

The following morning Demyx strolled into the Grey Room as calmly as he could. Not only was he excited about his findings last night, but he also couldn’t wait to see the reactions from everyone. This was another one that he was really giddy about to see how everyone else thought of it. 

Beside Saix and Demyx, the only others in the Grey Room were; Xigbar, Larxene, Lexaeus, and Zexion. Demyx wished that the entire rest of the Organization could be in the Grey Room to see the reaction, but he knew some had early missions… and some still refused to show their faces after their hair was dyed.

Marluxia was one of the few who had not shown his face since his turn. Larxene had joked that he was just being a big baby about it and overreacting, but no one dared to remind her of her initial reaction to her own hair being dyed. Everyone knew that if they ticked off Larxene… they might not make it to the next day. 

As everyone chatted amongst themselves, they all kept a close eye on the entrance into the Grey Room, waiting for that next member. Soon enough footsteps were heard and someone walked through the entrance way. The moment he entered the entire room burst into laughter. 

It was Xaldin and of course his hair was quite absurd. Several of his dreadlocks were dyed a pure white, while the others were red. His head looked like a candy cane! He tried to keep a stern look across his face, but the laughter seems to be breaking that and letting more anger show. 

“Enough with the laughing!” Xaldin groaned with annoyance. “I do not understand anymore how the rest of you can find this funny. Especially since almost all of us now have had their hair dyed.”

“It’s only funny because we aren’t the only ones who have fallen victim to this prank,” Xigbar replied. 

“It is still annoying though that we have been pranked..." Larxene grumbled. “But it brings me satisfaction to see others suffer just the same. And yours is probably one of the best I’ve seen yet.”

“I would beg to differ,” Xaldin said as he crossed his arms, standing tall and keeping his serious gaze. 

“Are you sure about that?” Xigbar laughed as he stood up and walked over to Xaldin. “You sure you don’t want some eggnog to go with your hair?”

Xaldin fixed his glare over to Xigbar. “Take one more step closer and you will regret it… clown.”

“Heh I’m only messing around. No need to take action on that,” Xigbar said as he casually held up his hands up in defence, though his one eye had narrowed as he sent back a menacing glare. 

“I will not tolerate anymore fighting in this room. Do not make it so I will have to step in,” Saix said speaking up. He did for sure not want to have to deal with any of the members fighting, but he also didn’t want the arguments to stop. He had started to find them slightly amusing all this time, aside from the fact that they couldn’t find who was behind it all. 

“You all hated the day that you found your hair was dyed, but then the next day you sit around and wait for the next to come and just to laugh at them. There are only three other members left at this point. Are we just never going to find out who is behind this or if the hair dye can be removed?”

The room suddenly got a lot quieter. Everyone looked at one another, but couldn’t find any words to say. They all secretly still hated that someone had dyed their hair, and they all wanted to find the one responsible. But there was still no hints as to it was. 

“I assure you all that we will find out who did this, and they will be rightfully punished for their prank,” Saix stated.

All the members nodded in agreement, even Demyx as he was trying to still play along. Though now his whole body was tense, but thankfully no one seemed to notice that. 

“But now there are only three members left who haven’t been pranked…” Larxene said. “Isn’t it still possible that it could be one of them?”

“You don’t think the Dusks could be behind it?” Demyx asked. 

“Nope. I think something like this would have to be planned properly. Whomever is doing this really knows what they are doing,” Larxene replied. 

Everyone suddenly turned to look at Zexion, who had been quietly reading his book the entire time. It was almost surprising that everyone had almost forgotten he was even there. 

Zexion peered up from his book and glared at everyone. “What?! You think this meaningless and childish prank is my doing?”

“We can’t rule out anyone for this,” Xaldin said as he crossed his arms.

“Then by that account all of you are still suspects in this,” Zexion sneered. 

“Why are you so uptight about all of this?” Xigbar asked. “You afraid we’ll find you out… or perhaps… you are worried about you being the next victim.”

Zexion scoffed. “What an absurd thing to assume. I am neither worried or concerned about some stupid children’s prank. Though the one behind it and their reason for doing it does peak my interest a little.”

“Well… we may know soon enough. Hopefully before everyone here has had their hair dyed…The superior himself is doing what he can to help figure this out now,” Saix replied. 

Xigbar chuckled. “About time he stepped in to do something. Though wait… what if he was the one actually behind this?”

Demyx quickly bit down on his tongue at that comment. He never thought anyone would think to blame the superior for this. But that would be impossible to put the blame on him. Though to Demyx it was a funny thought. 

“I would highly doubt that…” Saix started. “Though as Zexion has said… we can’t really rule out anyone in this. But that would be quite the turn of events now wouldn’t it?”

Demyx watched the rest of the members chat about the subject a bit more before things finally died down and went back to normal. Things seemed to get more and more tense every time some of the members talked about it. But he only had three more members to go. He could manage to get through all that… right?


	11. Luxord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As these chapters progressed over the years, I slowly got more detailed and thought more in depth about things. You will see that more and more as the story comes to a close. But here we go with Luxord's chapter!

The next night Demyx sat in his room as he thought things over again. It was getting closer and closer to the end of his prank. Just three more to go and it would finally be over. Everyone would have their hair dyed and he would have hopefully gotten away from with. 

He had given a lot of thought for the next victim and it would be just as crazy as the last. Demyx wished he had thought of crazy multicolored ideas for all of the members, but things happened how they did. It didn’t matter though as he still thought it was funny. 

The risk factor though was much higher now than it had been before. The Dusks seemed to be patrolling the hallways more frequently and he was sure the members themselves were still on high alert. Demyx started to think he may have to use some of his own magic to get through these last few nights. He knew he was fairly good at magic, but he didn’t usually use much other magic beside his water magic and healing magic, for the times when they sent him out on a combat mission. But he knew at least how to cast a decent Sleep spell. 

Using this as a backup Demyx carefully and quietly snuck out of his room and headed down one of the hallways. He kept a watchful eye out for any Dusks that would most likely be in the area. He held out his hand, ready to cast magic at any given moment. 

He got to the end of the hallway and slowly peered down the next. In the distance he could see a few Dusks floating about. Demyx exhale as he prepared himself for what was to come. He had to get in close enough range of the Dusks without them spotting him.

Just as he was ready to sneak down the hallway, a thought occurred to him.  _ “Wait! I have a hood. The Dusks can’t tell who I am that way.” _ Demyx quickly pulled his hood over his head, shadowing his face. 

He walked up quietly to the Dusks and before they could turn around, he whispered the Sleep spell. The Dusks floated for a moment longer before drifted down to the ground, now fast asleep. Demyx sighed with relief that it had actually worked. Now that the Dusks were taken care of in that hallway he could move on, though he still kept a watchful eye out for any other Dusks. 

The next morning came just the same as the rest. Saix arrived at the Grey Room first and prepared for the other members to come in. There thankfully some new information though that could help pin down who was behind the prank. Though it was a small bit, Saix was thankfully for any information. 

As of last night, several Dusk had fallen asleep due to Sleep magic. And from what it seemed, the Dusks were asleep for a while which meant the Sleep spell had to have been not just the basic spell. Saix wanted to assume that it was the highest level of the Sleep spell; Sleepga. And Saix knew that Sleepga was a high level spell, meaning not everyone in the Organization would be able to cast such a spell. Only those with a high level of magic would be able to pull off something like that, and that meant there were several members he could eliminate from the suspect list. But even with that information, that still left half of the Organization as suspects. 

Those who the list had narrowed down to were; Vexen, Zexion, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia Larxene, and even the superior himself. Even with that, Saix wanted to take a few off the list just solely based on how they reacted, but he knew that anyone could clearly be faking it. Anyone could just pretend they are upset or even not upset as his case was. 

As he looked over the notes he had and papers he heard footsteps approaching the Grey Room. He looked up, expecting to see one of the members whose hair was already dyed, but that was not the case. 

Entering the room was Luxord, who kept his usually serious face on. Though that did not distract from what his hair now looked like. Unlike the other members who just had one color or two, Luxord’s was far different than that. His hair was white, but there was more than just that. On top of the white was four red and black splotches, but the longer Saix stared, he saw they were not just anyone splotches. The black blobs actually were a spade and a club and the red were a diamond and a heart. 

Out of everything Saix had seen so far, this was the one that nearly made him snicker aloud, but he still did his best to retain himself. He cleared his throat as Luxord stood in front of him. “Well it seems the prankster really got carried away.”

Luxord chuckled lightly. “While I know this is a serious matter and the culprit must be found and dealt with accordingly, I will admit that they have a sense of humor in all of this.”

“And you aren’t bothered by it?” Saix asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Of course not. With the cards that have been dealt, this outcome was inevitable.” 

Saix stared blankly at Luxord for a moment. He never did truly get the point of him always making metaphors about cards, gambling, or something else related to games. Saix then narrowed his eyes slightly as he thought over what Luxord had said. While Luxord said he was not upset by it, it was obviously Luxord could be faking it. He was known for having… well a great poker face. 

“I can see that you don’t believe me. But unlike you I had expected this to come. And,” Luxord smirked slightly. “Also unlike you I truly not phased by it.”

Saix raised an eyebrow. “Now what do you mean by that?”

“Don’t try to hold your own poker face. Everyone knows it.”

“And that is?” Saix asked, pretending he clearly had no idea what Luxord was talking about. 

“Everyone knows that you are secretly upset about this whole little game. For you to be the one to claim that it shouldn’t bother us, you are actually very bothered by it,” Luxord replied as he continued to smirk. 

Saix took in a deep breath as he clenched one fist. It was true of course, he was bothered by it. He was still bothered by it after all of these days. He had been the second one to fall victim to the prank and since they there had been pretty much no progress on who it could be. He knew he would not be gentle or calm to the one who was behind it all… he would have to hold himself back because he knew it was all just a childish prank. Though that didn’t make him any less upset about it. 

“Well I suppose then once we find out who is behind this, I can finally rest easily,” Saix replied while trying not to show his true anger. “Though you are being rather calm about all of this. How can we say you're not the one who is behind all of this?”

Luxord shook his head. “I have nothing to gain or lose from doing something like this. This little game is not something I ever could have thought of.”

“And you wouldn’t happen to know or have an idea who could be behind it now would you?” Saix then asked. 

“I’m afraid that is not something I can foresee,” Luxord replied. “Now if you don’t have a mission for me today I shall sit down and wait for the others to come. I know for sure the majority of them will find this amusing.” 

Without another word Luxord went to one of the couches and pulled out his deck of cards. He just sat there sorting through him like he would on any other given day. Saix almost wanted to suspect him again as the culprit, but the more he thought about it, it just didn’t make sense for it to be Luxord. The man may be mysterious and always talking about cards or some other type of gambling, but it didn’t fit him to be a hair dye prankster. 

The other members did come in throughout the day and notice Luxord’s very unique hair, and of course they laughed and mocked him. But he was still able to keep such a calm demeanor about it and even joke about it himself. 

Saix watched each member carefully as they entered and left the room. He watched each of their expressed when they saw Luxord and then when they made eye contact with him. None of them looked worried or paranoid or anything like that in the slightest. Everyone either seemed amused at Luxord or annoyed at their own hair color. Saix began to wonder more and more if it was in fact the superior who was behind all of it. He was the only one who was rarely seen by the rest of the Organization, so it could be possible. But Saix couldn’t really believe that Xemnas was the one going around pranking everyone. Why would he do it if he never saw the reactions of everyone? Still… he couldn’t be ruled… not yet at least.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 here we go! Hope you all have been enjoying the randomness of this story!

That night was the same as all the rest in recent days. Demyx snuck around the halls as carefully as he could and made sure to cast Sleep magic on any Dusks he came across. Though with it being the second to last night of his prank, Demyx was starting to feel more and more anxious. 

He knew he was being more careful with everything, but he still wasn’t sure what would happen afterwards. He was the only one who truly knew how the hair dye worked and he also was the only one who knew how to actually wash it out. Though he started to wonder if Vexen could ever figure it out. Even if he did, Demyx hoped it would be long after the prank was completed. But for now Demyx focused his attention back to sneaking around. Back to thinking solely on his prank for the night. 

When morning came Demyx woke up early made it to the Grey Room as early as he could, and pleaded that he did not have a mission for today. Or maybe Saix would let him stay and wait for Zexion to show up. He knew for a fact that everyone would be waiting to see what his hair would now look like. 

Demyx sped walked into the Grey Room and directly headed to one of the couches and sat down. Saix was already standing in the room of course and Axel was off by one of the windows, staring outside. 

“You’re up early for once,” Saix commented as he looked at Demyx.

“Oh?” Demyx asked, trying to seem nonchalant about it. “I guess I didn’t notice the time.”

“Well since you up early, you can get started on your mission for today,” Saix said as he walked over to Demyx and held out the paperwork for his mission. 

Demyx sighed. “Aw do I have to go now though?” 

Saix slowly raised an eyebrow. “Why do you ask? Do you have something you would rather be doing?”

“Well… Umm.. I don’t know. We don’t have to leave right away you know. I thought I would wait and maybe… talk to the other members for a bit?” Demyx said, trying to come up with something on the spot. 

“Hmm…” Saix as as he stared long and hard at Demyx. “It sounds more like you want to wait for the other members to come in and talk about whose hair will be dyed next.”

Demyx started to think of something to say back, but Axel ended up interjecting. “Isn’t that what everyone wants to talk about? It’s like the only major topic that everyone talks about nowadays.”

“Hmph,” Saix grumbled. “That still should not excuse him from starting his mission early… but I suppose for today I can make this expectation.”

Demyx internally sighed with relief, not wanting to show Saix how relieved he really was. He was still afraid Saix as more suspicious of him now than before, so he had to keep playing it cool. Soon other members started to enter into the room. 

Xaldin walked in first shortly by Larxene and then Xigbar. They of course took their seats around the couches and began to converse amongst each other. Luxord came in shortly after and took his seat near the others. 

After a little while Roxas and Xion came in, two of the few members who truly did not seem upset by the hair dye prank. They were also the only ones who took their missions and left right away. They did think what had happened to everyone was funny, but saw no need to sit around and wait for the next member to show up. 

Marluxia was still nowhere to be seen. By this point everyone figured he was just sully in his room over his “ruined” beautiful hair. Larxene said she had tried to get him to come back out to face everyone, but he was just being a big baby about it.

Vexen was the only other member to not show up for the day as he was still hard at work trying to figure out how to undo the hair dye. He had spent days and days trying to figure out how the hair dye worked, but couldn’t truly solve the mystery behind it from what it seemed. 

Eventually Lexaeus came into the room and took his seat. Now everyone sitting on the couches began to talk about what would happen next. Everyone assumed for a fact that it would be Zexion next for the prank. But the color… that was a different story. Everyone started to guess what it could possibly be. 

Would it be one single color? 

Or more than one color? 

No one knew what would happen, but they all knew it would at least be amusing. 

Before everyone knew it, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Everyone quieted down and waited as Zexion walked through the doorway into the Grey Room. 

But much to everyone’s surprise Zexion’s hair was not dyed. His hair was exactly the same as it was before. 

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes before quickly turning to one another to talk about what they were seeing. Zexion didn’t say a word though. He just quietly walked over to a free spot on one of the couches, sat down, and began reading his book. 

“Just what do you think this means?” someone asked.

“Do you think that whomever is behind this forgot?” another asked. 

“Maybe today they dyed Xemnas’s hair?” another questioned. 

Saix cleared his throat loudly enough so everyone’s attention was on him. “I already met with The Superior today and his hair was not dyed. Which means either the culprit has forgotten… or something else has happened.” Saix narrowed his eyes as he looked at Zexion. 

Zexion looked up from his book for a moment and stared at everyone since everyone was staring back at him. “You all think my hair was dyed? Or can you not see? It is perfectly normal.”

Larxene frowned with suspicion as she stood up from her spot and marched over to Zexion. “Is it really now?”

Zexion closed his book as he stood up to met Larxene’s gaze. “What? You think I am lying? I swear this prank had made you all go crazy.”

“Well when someone’s hair is dyed every day and then one day there isn’t, that can be a bit odd,” Larxene replied, determined to find out what had happened. 

“It seems then that clearly something odd has happened then,” Zexion replied as he crossed his arms. 

“Or…” Larxene said as she stepped closer to Zexion. “Or maybe you are just faking it.”

Zexion scoffed. “Faking it? Whatever do you mean by that?”

“Don’t try to play dumb. You can do illusions. So you are clearly hiding it,” Larxene said accusingly as she yanked on a section of Zexion’s hair.

“Ow!” Zexion grunted as he gritted his teeth and glared back at Larxene. “Cut it out!”

“Not until you drop your illusion and show up what happened to your hair,” Larxene persisted. 

Murmurs from the other members started to arise. Zexion nearly had forgotten almost the entire Organization was in the Grey Room today. They all had been so quiet as Larxene once again was hounding someone about the hair dye. 

“Why should I?” Zexion asked. “Why does it matter whether or not someone dyed my hair? Haven’t all of you gotten tired of this by now?”

Xigbar laughed. “Just stop being such a baby and show us what happened to your hair. Surely it can’t be that bad.”

“Oh could it?” Zexion grumbled. 

“Is it as hilariously bad as Marluxia’s hair?” Axel asked as he chuckled. 

Zexion crossed his arms. “I’m not going to say anything.”

“Just show us already,” Larxene said as she tried to grab Zexion’s hair again. 

Before she was able to though he stepped back out of the way. Though Larxene’s tried again and this time grabbed onto his arm and squeezed it tightly. 

Zexion thought to refuse again but saw that there would be no point in the end. He sighed through his teeth. “Fine.”

The normal purplish-grey, metallic color of Zexion's hair faded away to reveal the color that it was now… or really the colors. As soon as the illusion of his real hair completed faded, the entire room broke out into laughter. Saix even started to quietly chuckle at the sight. 

His hair was a wide range of colors. His hair looked like it had every color of the rainbow mixed in there. Different pieces of his hair of course were different colors, from a light pink all the way to a purple.

Zexion took in a deep breath and heavily sighed as everyone continued to laugh. “This was the very reason I did not want to have my hair seen.”

“Well it seems that whomever did this only now thought to be super creative or really has it out for you,” Xigbar said as he continued to laugh. 

“But the answer of who is behind this is still up for debate isn’t it?” Zexion asked. 

No one answered him though, they just kept on laughing. 

“Oh forget it. If you all are going to continue laughing like children, then I am just going to go,” Zexion said before picking up his book and storming out of the room. 

The laughter in the room continued on for a few more minutes until everyone finally calmed down enough to catch their breath. Soon an uncomfortable silence fell over the room. No one knew what to say or what to do. What else was there to say? Almost everyone’s hair had been dyed now. Everyone… but Xemnas himself. Now it was the thought that was on everyone’s mind. 

What would happen tomorrow?


	13. Xemnas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is time now for the last and final chapter.   
Thank you all for checking out this old story. Seriously I started it back in 2015 and only finished it in February of this year (2019).  
But here is the conclusion to the silly story!

It was the final night. The last night of Demyx's prank. One more member to prank and it would all be over. But of course, he was down the the last member of the Organization… and it was none other than the leader; Xemnas. And with that Demyx knew it would be difficult. But Demyx knew he wasn't ready to give up. He had come so far since he started his little prank.

As Demyx sat on his bed, he dug through the hair dye bottles, looking for what color he would use for Xemnas. It was a hard choice now what he wanted to do. "_Hmm… do I try and think of something outlandish? Or maybe something plain? I'm sure if I went with just one color it would still throw everyone off. What to do..."_

Demyx continued to look through the bag until his hand grabbed onto one bottle. He pulled it out of the bag and looked at the color; brown. It was just a plain and basic color, but for some reason something about it seemed funny. Demyx couldn't explain it, but it almost felt like he should just stick with the basic color. After a moment of pondering it some more, he decided to stick with going with the brown color.

Now all he had to do was get to Xemnas's room, and that required him getting to that secret passage. That… and dodging any Dusks that may be patrolling the area.

Demyx got up from his bed and slowly peered out the door. The outside hallway seemed quiet enough, but Demyx knew by now he had to look around with extreme caution. He fully stepped out from his room and slowly started to slink along the wall. As he kept an eye out for Dusks, he made his way down the hallway, back to where he had seen Xemnas enter the secret hallway. Surprisingly though, there didn't seem to be any Dusks in the area. Demyx tried not to think too hard on that and pressed on.

Just as he rounded the last corner he immediately jumped back. There was something or someone down the hallway. Demyx took in a deep breath and looked around the corner carefully. There standing in the middle of the hallway were two Berserker Nobodies. They stood perfectly still with their large, t-shaped claymores in their hands and planted firmly on the ground. Even though it was only two of them, they were completely blocking the hallway.

"_Oh great...Now they decide to take more precautions,"_ Demyx thought to himself. "_Now what am I to do?" _Demyx took a few steps farther back from where he came and began to think over the situation.

Now that they were using a higher rank of the lower Nobodies to guard or patrol the castle, it was much harder to just dodge and avoid them like he had with the Dusks. Berserkers were large and strong, and more attentive than Dusks were. Demyx knew that it would be foolish of him to try and fight them off as it would only end with him getting totally wrecked.

"_Maybe...hmm…"_ Demyx started to ponder to himself. "_What if I used the Dancer Nobodies to distracted the Berserkers? It would probably give me away… but what else am I to do? I bet there are others also guarding the wall where the secret hallway is. I could try casting Sleep magic again… but I don't know how well that would work against Berserkers…"_

Demyx stood there in silence as he kept thinking over any possible way he could go about it. But the more he thought about the, the more risky he saw it would be. Any idea he thought would most likely end up with him getting caught as the person behind the prank. Demyx didn't want to give up though, but he was becoming more wary of what he could do now.

"_Maybe it would be best to wait for a few days. Maybe then everyone will think it is over… and then maybe there won't be any Nobodies patrolling the hallways,"_ Demyx thought.

After a moment more, he decided it would be best to head back to his room for the night and just play it cool until the time felt right to go at it again. It would ruin his perfect run of getting a member each night, but he felt it would be the best option to take.

Just as Demyx was about to turn around something grabbed onto his shoulder.

Demyx stifled a scream as he felt his entire body tense up with fear. Someone had found him. Someone had caught him. He had been so focused on sneaking around that he forgot to put up his hood. Whomever stopped him, now knew it was him.

Slowly he let out a breath as he prepared for the interval end. He still had no idea who it was that had caught him, but he was too afraid to turn around to find out.

"So… Demyx… What are you doing out here this late at night?"

It was Axel's voice. Axel was the one found him. The first person he had pranked was the one to have caught him. It almost could have seemed funny, if not for the fact Demyx hadn't finished his prank.

"Uhh…" Demyx said as he slowly turned around to look at Axel as soon as he felt Axel let go of his shoulder. "Just taking a walk? Why? What about you? What are you doing up this late?"

Demyx thought it would best to ask as many questions as he could. If he could just divert the conversation away from what he was doing, maybe he could get away safely. But he knew Axel wasn't someone who could be easily fooled, it would take some really effort to convince him, but Demyx was determined to try.

"Couldn't sleep," Axel replied as he continued looked at Demyx.

Demyx tried to manage a small chuckle, "You? Couldn't sleep? Of all the members you were having trouble sleeping?"

Axel shrugged casually. "Guess it just happened. So I thought it would be best to just walk around until I felt tired. Now…" Axel leaned in closer, his eyes serious and suspicious. "What about you?"

"What do you mean? What about me?" Demyx asked, pretending not to know anything. He had to play it dumb. It was his only hope to get out of this.

"Don't play dumb with me Demyx. You are clearly up and walking around for some reason. No one else would be up at this hour. So… just what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Just… taking a walk. Lost in thoughts and stuff. Thought it would be best just to walk around… and you know… clear my head," Demyx replied.

"Oh?" Axel asked, as he stood up straight again. "Thinking about what exactly?"

"Um… nothing much. Just various different things. You know… thinking of writing music to play on my sitar. Thinking of ways to avoid doing heavy working missions...uh don't tell Saix," Demyx replied as he spoke quickly.

"Really now? Because to me, it looked like you were peering around the corner at the Berserkers standing there. Almost like you were examining why they are there," Axel said as he crossed his arms.

"Y-Yeah… I was just curious as to why they were there. Pretty crazy right? Everyone's gotten so paranoid about everything and now having Berserkers guard the hallways?" Demyx bit his tongue right after speaking. He didn't want to get near the topic of the hair dye prank, but he had no idea how else to avoid the conversation. He just had to try to keep playing it cool.

"Well I'm sure we all wouldn't be so paranoid if the culprit was just found already," Axel said as his eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"About what?" Demyx asked, again pretending not to know anything.

"I know you have to know something about this… or rather you are the one behind all this."

Demyx shook his head. Axel seemed to be catching on. He still had to tried to get away from all of this. But running was not an option, that would prove he was behind it. He just had to find a way to get Axel to believe it wasn't him.

"Still don't know what you are talking about," Demyx replied again, trying to sound as clueless as he could.

Axel grabbed on to Demyx's shoulders and glared at him with a sinister glare. "I said not to play dumb Demyx. I know you have to be the one behind this. The whole hair dye prank. This is all your doing isn't it?"

Demyx bit his lip. Now he really was in hot water. There wasn't enough time for him to think of a plausible excuse. But he couldn't just stand there and say nothing either.

"You don't have to hide it from me. I can tell that it is you. But I have to admit, I never suspected it was you at first," Axel said as he didn't let up on his grip. "The Dusks would never be able to pull of something this elaborate, so it obviously had to be someone within the rankings. But none of the other members really seemed to fit the picture."

"But you really think it's me? Why would I do something this silly?"

"Because…" Axel paused for a moment, his grip tightening. "You are the only one who could pull this off and not get caught. No one would suspect the laziest member of the organization would ever do something like that. You really did manage to fool us all, even Larxene even though she tried to hound you to admit it."

"But… Uh.. But…" Demyx tried to give a reply back, but he was at a lost for words. Axel had caught him now and was trying to get him to admit that he was the one behind it all.

"Just drop it already. You can't fool me anymore. I know you are the hair dye culprit."

"So... if I am… what are you going to do about it?" Demyx asked, no longer knowing what else to say, but also afraid what might happen next.

"Well… at first I was pretty ticked off. I wanted to find the person behind this prank as soon as possible. But as soon as other members also got their hair dyed, I saw it was rather funny. Though I did still want to find the one behind this. And now…" Axel grinned coldy. "I've found him."

Demyx gulped. "W-What are you going to do then?"

Surpsirlying, Axel let go of Demyx and stepped back a bit. "I don't know actually. I just knew I had to find the one who behind it. I never gave it a lot of thought. But now that I know it is you… It now makes sense what you were doing out here this late."

"Oh does it?"

"Yeah. You were going to try to get Xemnas weren't you?" Axel asked directly.

Demyx opened his mouth to answer, but then immediately closed it. Even if Axel suspected it was him, he didn't want to just say what he was doing.

"Come on already. I know it is you. You can stop hiding it now," Axel said as he sighed slightly.

"But… you aren't still mad at me or anything?"

"Well I am still mad, just not as mad as I originally was. Besides I am curious how you were going to manage going after Xemnas. It's especially hard now with the Berserkers on guard."

Demyx took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "Why would I tell you? You are just going to report me to Saix aren't you?"

"Well I guess I _could_ do that. But I'm a bit more curious as to how you are going to pull this off. Besides… maybe I could even help you," Axel said as he chuckled slightly. From the glare that still was in his eyes, Demyx could tell Axel didn't really want to help him… he wanted something else.

"Why would you help me complete my prank?" Demyx asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because then it will be over… or maybe I can use it to my advantage. If I help you… you help to do something in return for me."

"And… what would that be?" Demyx asked, slightly wary. He had a feeling what Axel might ask, but he still felt a bit unsure.

Axel stepped forward and glared at Demyx again. "If I help you finish your prank… you have to tell me how to undo the hair dye."

"And if I don't want your help?"

"Well I guess I could go and tell Saix that you are the one behind this. Then I'm sure you'll have fun dealing with Saix and every other member once you are revealed," Axel said as he smirked.

"_Dang… he's got me now… I can't deny his help or he'll rat me out. And I have nothing to hold against him."_ Demyx thought to himself.

Suddenly a different thought crossed his mind. "But wait… if you help me… wouldn't that put you at risk of getting caught?"

"Me? Getting caught? Ha, that wouldn't happen. But does that mean you'll agree? I help you get past the Berserkers and you tell me how to remove the hair dye."

Demyx sighed heavily. What other choice did he have? He was stuck now with a very hard choice. Either get caught and busted before he could finish the prank, or let Axel help him and tell him the way to get rid of the hair dye. Demyx did in fact want to finish his prank. He wanted to finish it 100% and feel accomplished...but now it would be at the cost of someone knowing it was him. But maybe that to be the risk he would have to take.

"Fine… But how exactly are you going to help me get past the Berserkers?"

Axel shook his head. "Uh-uh. You gotta tell me how to wash this stupid color out first. Otherwise your own your own."

"All right…" Demyx said as he prepared to reveal the secret way to get rid of the hair dye. He sighed once more and then explained the way to do it.

Axel blinked. "Wait really? That's all there is to it? I'm surprised no one has tried doing that apparently."

"Yup… it's as simple as that. Now how are you going to help me?" Demyx asked, a little upset that it got to this. But at least he would hopefully be able continue now.

"Well I assume you already thought about casting magic on the Berserkers?" Axel asked.

"Yeah I thought about it. But even with my strongest sleep spell, it wouldn't last or be very effective on those guys," Demyx explained.

"And what about other magic?" Axel asked as he took a few steps closer to the corner.

"What are you talking about? You mean like offensive magic to actually take them out? Isn't that more risky?"

"Not exactly. Not if you do it correctly. You just cast the sleep magic and I'll do the rest. It should hold long enough on the Berserker's for me to do what I need to do."

"Just what are you planning to do?" Demyx asked as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"You'll see. Just go ahead and do it," Axel said with a chuckle.

Demyx nodded slightly as he peered around the corner and held out his hand and casted the sleep spell as fast as he could. The two berserkers slouched forward and almost collapsed to the ground. Before they could though, flames burst from them and they vanished into nothingness.

Demyx turned around to stare wide-eyed at Axel. He tried to raise his voice without actually shouting. "I didn't actually expect you to destroy them!"

Axel shrugged casually. "Hey you wanted them out of the way, so they are out of the way now. And they can't really do any reporting back to Saix, so no one will know."

Demyx huffed. "All right fine…" Demyx then started walking down the now clear hallway.

"So do you even know where you are going?" Axel asked as he kept pace with Demyx.

"Yes in fact. Now you helped me, so you can go," Demyx replied quickly.

"Nah, I'm going to follow you some more. This is interesting. I'm actually a bit curious how this will go. Plus you may need my help again," Axel said as he smiled a little.

Demyx sighed again. He really didn't want Axel to be following him around, but if it kept Axel from going off to tell someone or something else, he would just have to deal with it. As he rounded the next corner he saw that this one was not only having two more Berserker's but also several Dusks. The Dusks flew about above the Berserkers, who remained still and tall. Demyx knew why there was so many in this one hallway. The more Demyx looked, he could even see a few Sorcerer Nobodies as well.

This hallway was the one that held the secret hallway. But there was far too many guarding the door to do what was done before. Demyx narrowed his eyes as he tried to think.

"Hmm awful lot of them, aren't there?" Axel commented as he looked over the situation.

"Yeah I can see that. Do you think you can do what you did last time?"

"Well maybe. But the Dusks are the big problem here cause they could easily get away. Also Sorcerer's are immune to all magic, so they wouldn't be affected."

"So… either distracting them or taking them out would be the only options."

"Yup, you got it. What do you prefer?" Axel asked, wondering what Demyx would pick.

"I would prefer to not get caught," Demyx replied deadpan.

"Yeah I figured that. So I suppose distraction then?"

"I guess so… but how?"

"Hmm I think I got an idea," Axel said. "Just be ready to run or do whatever you need to do." Axel then left through a dark corridor and disappeared. Only a few seconds went by before a large crash was heard followed by several smaller crashes. At first Demyx had no idea what was happening, but more crashing sounds were heard, and much to his surprise something happened. All of the Nobodies seemed to go and follow towards where the sound was coming from.

Demyx didn't wait a single second more. As soon as all of the Nobodies were out of the hallway, he darted to where he knew the secret keypad was. As soon as it showed up he pulled out the paper from his pocket that had the input code. He punched it in as fast as he could go, hoping not to make any mistakes.

The passageway opened up and Demyx darted through it. He didn't care to check if it closed behind him or not. As soon as he would get to presumably where Xemnas slept, he would finish his prank and then leave via dark corridor. He finally would complete his prank! And he couldn't wait to see how things would go tomorrow!

* * *

The following morning Demyx woke up and stretched. He still was a bit giddy from last night. He had actually managed to do it. He had dyed Xemnas's hair. Now all that remained was to see his reaction and other reactions to him.

Though of course that meant there would hopefully be a meeting for the day, since Xemnas was never seen outside of the meeting room usually. But Demyx jumped to his feet and headed out of his room. He just had to see if anyone was talking in the Grey Room yet.

He made his way down and to his surprise everyone was in the Grey Room except for Saix, and Xemnas of course. Everyone was in groups though and talking to each other. Demyx looked around and wondered where it would be best for him to sit. But he before he could do anything, Saix appeared at the front of the room from a dark corridor.

"The Superior has called for an important meeting. Everyone is too attended," Saix stated before disappeared.

The entire room went silent. Everyone looked around the room at each other. They all had the same type of look on their faces. They all knew what the meeting was going to be about. And it seemed that all of them started to wonder if there would be an answer.

Everyone left the Grey Room and headed to the meeting room. Xemnas surprisingly was not at his chair yet, but everyone arrived in theirs and waited. It was dead silent, giving off an uncomfortable air around the room. But everyone waited and continued to keep quiet, surprisingly. Demyx thought for sure that some of the members, like Larxene, would yell out in anger about something, but no one said anything.

Then finally, Xemnas appeared. Everyone turned and looked up at the leader of the Organization. And what they all saw, left a mix of different responses.

There they saw Xemnas. And his hair…was an earth brown color. Everyone had a mix of different looks on their faces. Some confused and some chuckling. Though out of all of them, the most confused seemed to be Xigbar. He stared at Xemnas intently, but didn't say a word.

"What a let down!" Larxene shouted aloud. "This is what we were all waiting for?"

"It is still something at least though," Xaldin said.

"But still. Just a boring brown color?" Larxene asked, still clearly disappointed.

"Well it seems that not everyone can have the… _luxury_ of having truly bizarre hair colors," Luxord said as he filled through a few cards.

It seemed Larxene was about to reply, but Xemnas cleared his throat. Everyone looked back at him and paid attention to what he had to say.

"I know these past two weeks have brought some… disturbances and issues for everyone… but I assure you that everything shall be solved," Xemnas spoke seriously and calm like he always did. He, like some members, did not seem phased at all. But then again no one knew what he was truly thinking.

"It's been two weeks!" Marluxia said, speaking up. "And no evidence has been found yet! How much longer are we going to wait?"

"I cannot tell how much longer it will take, but I know we will get to the bottom of this. The culprit will fess up sooner or later," Xemnas replied.

Demyx took in a deep breath. He knew it would come to this at the end after he got through it all, but being in the room with everyone else as they talked about finding who did it made him a bit nervous.

"It was Demyx," Axel said out of nowhere. Everyone's eyes stared at Axel and Demyx.

Demyx's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Axel actually had ratted him out! And not just that… but in front of everyone. Demyx had no idea if he would be able to play it cool and fake everyone out now.

"How can you be so certain it was him?" Saix asked.

"Yeah, what makes you sure that Demyx was the master behind this prank?" Zexion asked.

"I saw him last night in the hallways and got him to admit it. I didn't stop him of course, cause I wanted to make sure that it was in fact him who was doing it. And of course it was," Axel replied calmly.

"You said you wouldn't rat me out!" Demyx shouted and then immediately covered his mouth. He hadn't even thought before he said that. Now he was totally busted.

"Actually," Axel started. "I never said I wouldn't. I said I would either help you or rat you out at the time. I never said I wouldn't rat you out after the fact."

Everyone's eyes shifted back to Axel for a moment. They stared at him but then their eyes returned to looking at Demyx. A lot of them sending harash glares.

Demyx chuckled nervously. He started to fidget in his seat. "Heh… well… It was still funny wasn't it? You guys all laughed at some point… right?"

No one gave him an answer. They only continued to stare. Demyx started to feel like he was in a lion's cage where all the lions had not been fed in two weeks. Demyx laughed again before summoned a dark corridor and leaving the room. He didn't wait to see what any of them had to say. He exited out into the Grey Room and began to run. He ran as fast as he could, only thinking about getting back to his room and hiding. He had a brief thought that there was probably a safer way to run away, but he was panicking far too much for that.

As he headed down the hallway he heard many footsteps from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to see what it was. He knew everyone was running after him. He felt like the end may be near for him, but he just kept running.

Suddenly a large charge of electricity flowed through his body and he crumpled to the ground. Demyx figured that it was Larxene who must have done that.

As he laid there he saw all the other members stand over him. All of them giving some kind of glare or angered look.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Marluxia asked. "He deserves some kind of punishment."

"But first, shouldn't we get him to tell us how to remove the hair dye?" Xaldin asked.

"Actually you guys don't need to get him to tell you," Axel said. "I got him to tell me last night. It cannot be washed out by regular water. It has to be water magic."

"Of course the one with the water affinity would make it like that," Zexion said.

"How did I not see that before?" Vexen questioned aloud. "It should have been obvious from the start."

"So all we need to do is get back at him and everything will be good," Xigbar said.

"What would we do though? He already has dyed his hair to be like the rest of us. So it's pointless to do that to him," Roxas said speaking up.

"Hmm," Larxene hummed as she crossed her arms. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "Oh! I know. We'll cut his precious mullet off."

"No!" Demyx shouted. "Don't do that!"

"That sounds rather amusing actually," Xigbar said.

"No guys… please!" Demyx whined. "Not my mullet. It took me forever to get it to look this nice."

"I think that will do perfectly," Vexen said.

"I'm sorry okay? I just wanted to have a little silly fun is all."

But Demyx knew it was pointless to try to pled to them. Everyone seemed to have made up their minds, except for Roxas and Xion, who mostly just seemed to be watching out of curiosity and amazement.

Demyx was grabbed by two members, he didn't pay attention to who it was though. He hung his head low and didn't make eye contact with everyone. He knew there was a chance he would get caught. And he knew it would come at a price. He just didn't expect that price to be his mullet. They were going to cut off his mullet and probably give him some ugly hair cut and that would be harder to live with than just dyed hair.

But he had chosen to take the risks. He had chosen pranking everyone at the cost of possibly getting caught. As he was being dragged to wherever they were going to cut off his hair, he couldn't help but smile a bit though.

He had still managed to do it. He still had dyed the hair of every member. The entire Organizations hair had been dyed. Even though they now knew the secrets to getting rid of it, the memories of some of the freak outs from the members were the best part of the almost two weeks. In the end, Demyx thought it was actually all worth it, just for those funny reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this last chapter became rather long somehow. This was just suppose to be short silly chapters but it evolved into so much more.   
So thank you all again for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
